Legend of The Nooyan Dragon Riders
by ymke1000
Summary: Nooy, an island that has had peace with dragons for 50 years now, get's attacked by a mysterious dragon army when ymke and her night fury are the only ones to escape, they crash land on berk. 5 years later, the events from HTTYD 2 happen. (rated T just in case :p) (reader POV most of the time)
1. This, is Nooy

**AN: hey guys!**

**Here it is! My new fanfic! **

**I'm still working on the script but I had the first few chapter idea's already :p**

**I tried to add as many of the submitted OCs, but if yours won't appear, I'm sorry :/**

**Anyway, please share, review and follow! **

**I hope you guys will like it! **

**Let's get started!**

* * *

><p><em>This, is Nooy.<em>

_It's a small island in the middle of nowhere full of dragons._

_On most Viking islands, those dragons would form a problem,_

_Not here._

_On Nooy there has been peace with the dragons for over 50 years!_

_All thanks to my grandmother Nuria 'the Dragonmaster' Northlander. _

_even though we've had peace with dragons, this place is not for the faint of heart._

_where most people enjoy hobbies like sword fighting or fishing._

_We Nooyans prefer a little something we like to call…_

_DRAGON BALL!_

A sheep got swept of the ground by a Changewing. The Changewing was followed by 2 other Changewings, a deadly nadder and a Skrill. The Changewing rushed to a goal before dunking the sheep in it.

The horn sounded as another point was scored. The crowd was cheering loudly. The sheep that was used as ball was joined by 5 other sheep in the right goal and on the other side of the island was a goal with only 2 sheep.

"That's 6 for the Disappearing Trio! The furious three are losing with only 2 points!" Chief Gerrit 'the Gigantic' Northman said it on the top of his voice.

_The goal of the game was to score the sheep in the opposite goal (author: like football with dragons and sheep)._

_the disappearing Trio consisted of: the Leader __Eira Thyra Valkyra with her Changewing: Camou, her half brother: Chancey Eirik Colborn with his Changewing: Camo and __Dagný Tala Olofsson with her Changewing: Scarlet._

_The Furious three consisted of Xenysis 'the Xeric' Dragonbreath and his Deadly nadder: Equitar, Rosanne 'the Stormy' Kolkson with her Skrill: Sapphire and me, the leader, Ymke 'the Nightly' Northlander and my night fury: Fury. _

"really wish Ymke could show up and help us!" Rosanne said to xenysis as they flew next to each other.

"she's probably flown of the edge of the world by now!" xenysis replied.

_Live here is amazing. We have custom stables, all-you-can-eat-feeding station, full services dragon washes and even top of the line fire prevention._

_All invented by my brother, xenysis and me. _

"it's time, son." Dennis, the future chief and my brother, nodded at out father.

"alright dad, last Sheep!" he motioned at the guy that blows the horn.

"the last Sheep! C'mon Xeny! We can still win this!" xenysis nodded.

Dennis walked to the machine that was about to launch the last sheep.

"The last sheep! The black sheep is worth 5 points! So there is still a chance that 'The furious three' can win!" my father said. Rosanne and xenysis got ready for it.

"let's do this, Xeny!" Xenysis nodded at Rosanne as Dennis looked at the sheep.

"this is your big moment!" the sheep just kept chewing on the grass in his mouth as Dennis grabbed the handle.

"have a nice flight!" the sheep's eyes went wide before Dennis launched it into the air. Rosanne and Xenysis flew towards it at full speed.

"come on, Sapphy!" Rosanne said to her dragon as it spread it claws to catch it. as they almost got it Eira and Camou flew past and caught it.

"yeah! Good job, Camou!" as they flew to the goal.

"nothing can stop us now!" she screamed as her half-brother flew towards her.

"hey! Stop trying to steal all my glory!" he grabbed the sheep with his hands as they started pulling it.

"it's my glory! Get lost!" they continued flying as Xenysis and Equitar appeared behind him. Xenysis stood in his saddle and started surfing.

"get 'em Xenysis!" my father said as he jumped on Camo and ran to the sheep. He grabbed it and jumped back to Equitar.

"gotcha! Haha!"

"Xenysis!" Eira screamed in anger.

"well played!" Gerrit laughed before slapping his brother Thorbrandr Hamlost.

"that's a true Viking!" his brother put his helmet back on and sighed.

Xenysis and Equitar flew towards the goal as Dagný bumped into him.

"you're not gonna steal our victory!"she said as Chancey flew towards him.

"Rosanne!" xenysis screamed as he threw the sheep towards her.

"sapphy!" sapphire grunted before they caught the sheep. They spinned around before dunking the sheep in the goal.

"that's 7! The Furious Three take the games!" the crowd cheered as Rosanne and Xenysis high fived.

"yeah! Alright!" they screamed together as they flew around in a victory round.

_Yeah, everything is pretty much perfect here. peace between dragons is the best thing in the world. And with Vikings on the back of dragons,_

_The world got a whole lot bigger._

* * *

><p>Far away from Nooy, a Night fury flew through the air. On her lay a saddle with a girl laying on it. as I looked around we flew over some Seashockers who were swimming in the water. I sat up before putting my feet in pedals.<p>

"let's go, girl!" I said before Fury grunted back and we went up into the air.

"yeah!" we went high up into the sky and zigzagged over some clouds. We turned upside down before diving down.

"woohooo!" we started twirling before stopping and falling back down. as I looked down Fury let out a happy grunt. We quickly turned around before flying further. we flew upside down before flying normal as I spread my arms as we saw a few Timberjacks fly. I put the special handles back in place before putting my hand on fury's neck.

"what do you think, girl? Wanna try this again?" fury grunted happily.

"that's the spirit!" I put my feet out of the pedals and stood up.

"ready?" fury let out a grunt as I stepped back a bit. I made a backflip before diving down. fury dove down after me as we twirled around each other. I looked at fury with a smile.

"yeah!" fury looked back before smiling and letting her tongue flap in the wind. I laughed before we dove further. I got infront of my saddle as the sea came closer and closer.

"wait for it…" I waited a moment before screaming.

"NOW!" I grabbed the handles on the side of the saddle as fury spread her wings and dove over the water, missing it just by a meter and back up while I was holding onto the handles with all my force trying to pull myself back into the saddle.

"Woohoo!" I managed to pull myself up and put my feet back on the pedals.

"nailed it!" fury tried to repeat me in a grunt causing me to laugh. We turned upside down before making a few barrel rolls before going up again. As we went higher and higher I felt even more free. I spread my arms as we stopped to fall back. I laughed before I accidently slipped out of the pedals.

"oh gods! Not good!" as I fell fury grunted in panic before diving after me. she got in the same position as before as I grabbed the handles. I put my feet in the pedals before pulling on the handles. Fury spread her wings as we went towards few rocks sticking out of the water.

"WOOOAAAH!" fury let out a screech as I regained my senses before getting back in place. I pulled out the special handles before steering fury at the rocks.

We went at full speed through the rock pillars completely in sync. When the rocks ended we noticed a new island a bit too late.

"oh Gods!" I screamed before we crashed into a tree. As I got launched out of the saddle, fury caught me in her wings as we fell down and crashed into more trees. When we hit the ground fury let out an annoyed grunt before opening her wings.

"woew, that really came out of nowhere, right girl?" fury made a sound that sounded like she agreed. I shoke my head before throwing my bangs back behind my right ear.

"I gotta figure something out to help me hold on." I checked my armor before looking at the view of the island. I walked towards the edge before looking around.

"looks like we found another one, girl." Fury looked at me annoyed before I got a little rock thrown against my head. I looked at her annoyed.

"oh what!?" fury grunted at me before turning around.

"what do you mean 'I did'?" fury grunted again as I walked towards her.

"you might be the one that flew, but we're a team and I'm your best friend!" fury mimicked me while making some noises.

"well excuse me, your highness the night fury. No dinner for you then!" fury looked at me annoyed before grunting again.

"I mean it, apologize!" fury shoke her head.

"I said: APOLOGIZE!" I grabbed her neck and tried to push her on the ground. fury just grunted.

"can't handle me, can you!?" she just grunted as I jumped against her and put my feet around her neck as I hung on her. fury made a sound that sounded like: "are you done?".

"you wish!" fury grunted before falling onto the floor, crushing me.

"OOOOOOOW, Lay off the fish, will you!?" she made a laughing noise as I tried to push her off. She licked my face and a bit of my shirt before I managed to push her off.

"fury! You now that doesn't wash out!" she made laughing noises at me as I wiped of her saliva. She looked at me with a happy face before I threw the saliva in her face.

"ha!" I wiped my hands at my pants before reaching for my back pocket. I grabbed my map, dragon journal, a pencil and a blank page out of it as fury washed herself. I unfolded the map to reveal a normal Viking map with a lot of pages stuck to it, expending it in all kinds of ways. Fury licked the blank page before I stuck it to another piece. I opened a small pocket to grab a compass. I looked at the compass before taking out my pocketknife and sharpening my pencil.

"so, what should we name it?" I looked at fury who was just scratching herself. I rolled my eyes before looking at the landscape. There was a big green Forest surrounded by a high cliff with a few waterfalls. Through the forest was a lot of mist too.

"mmmh, Mystic Falls." Fury nodded in approval as I wrote down the name and started sketching the landscape.

"what kind of dragons do you think live here, girl? Timberjacks? some nadders? Maybe some whispering deaths in those rocks? Who knows. Maybe we'll finally track down another night fury… wouldn't that be something." I looked at fury who looked innocently before making a sad noise.

"I know you're already happy with me…but wouldn't you want to find someone of your own kind?" fury just bumped her head against mine softly. I smiled at her before opening my dragon journal and writing down Mystic Falls and some info about it on a black page.

As I was almost done I heard a screech from behind me. fury and I looked behind us to see a dark-purple Deadly nadder with some blood-red edges land.

"hey Xeny. How did the game go?" I just wrote further as fury ran towards Xenysis and Equitar in glee.

"oh, we won, ofcourse. But not thanks to you." He smacked the back of my head before sitting down next to me.

"sorry, but I was just avoiding my Dad." He looked at the map as I closed the journal.

"oh no. what happened now?" I handed him the pencil before speaking up.

"oh. You're gonna love this." He nodded before drawing further.

"I wake up, sun shining, terrible terrors are singing on the rooftop. I saunter down to breakfast, thinking all is right with the world, and I get:" I put up a deep voice before standing up.

"Ymke, We need to talk." As I was about to continue Xenysis spoke up with a high pitched voice.

"not now, dad. I have a whole day of goofing off to get started!"he tried to mimic a hair flip but his short hair and hair band made him look stupid. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"excuse me!? I sound nothing like that!" he just grinned at me.

"anyway, he goes: "you're the best dragon master on Nooy, and your mom and I couldn't be prouder." I knocked on my chest as Xenysis spoke up again.

"hah! I know I am, dad." He crossed his arms before looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"what! When have I ever done that!?" I said as I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow.

"you just did!" I grabbed his ponytail and pulled at it.

"just shut up you!" he laughed as I continued.

"you're growing up so fast, and since your brother will become chief and needs a good right hand, I've decided.." before I could finish xenysis spoke up.

"to make you his right hand once he becomes chief!" xenysis sprung up.

"Ymke, that's amazing!" he put me in a head lock before giving me a noogie. I pushed him away before we got ran over by fury and Equitar who were chasing each other.

"so…that's what I'm dealing with." Xenysis got up and helped me up.

"so, what did you tell them?" I sighed.

"I didn't. by the time they turned around I was gone." He nodded as I folded the map and closed my journal before putting them in my back pocket and closing it.

"well, it's a lot of responsibility…you are going to do it…right?" I sighed again.

"it's not me, Xeny. Advising my brother, being on every meeting…that's his stuff." I turned around.

"I don't think you get it, I mean: second in command! What an honor! I'd be pretty excited!" I looked at him.

"I'm not like you. I don't want to have anything to do with that. I mean, I want to be free, explore the world." I sat down with a sigh and fiddled with the pencil that I still held.

"I get it, trust me. but you can't run from your responsibilities and family. You were born into the chief's family, you saw it coming." I sighed as he sat down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"what am I gonna do…" as I said it we heard a dragon screech and looked around to see a Stormcutter land. Fury and Equitar happily looked at NightSlash, my brother's dragon, as Dennis got off.

"there you two are." We stood up as I put the pencil in my backpocket and closed it again.

"hey Dennis." He looked at me.

"Dad wants to talk to you, you know." I nodded.

"don't remind me." he looked at me.

"found a new land?" I nodded at him.

"I called it Mystic Falls." He walked over to the edge to get a good view.

"fitting. Well, I followed Xenysis because I needed to get you two back to Nooy." I nodded as fury walked towards me.

"c'mon girl." I jumped on her saddle as Dennis and

Xenysis mounted their dragons. Fury grunted at me questionably.

"it's nothing girl, let's go…and talk to my parents."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: that's the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! <strong>

**I also changed some of my writing things, like instead of: ' infront of every sentence, it's now a ".**

**Anyway! Please share, review and follow! **

**Let's go on this adventure together, shall we?**


	2. the pride of Nooy

**AN: new chapter! Sorry for not updating sooner, I had a date with my (EX) boyfriend and we went to guardians of the galaxy XD **

**Now that I have homework, let's write, shall we!**

**Anyway, please share, review and follow! **

**Thanks for all you guys that enjoy this story already :D means a lot to me!**

* * *

><p>As we flew back to Nooy, Xenysis flew next to me.<p>

"so, do you know what you're going to tell your father?" I shoke my head at Xenysis.

"to be honest…I really don't know." Fury let out a questioning grunt before I patted her head.

"it's nothing, girl. I just don't want to disappoint him."

"you won't, trust me." I smiled at Xenysis.

"thanks." I looked up to see an island appear.

"looks like we're almost home, girl." Fury bellowed happily as she started flying faster.

I looked at all the dragons flying around the island. They were like a big rainbow.

"c'mon girl! Let's join them!" as I stood up, I heard my brother speak up.

"wait! dad wants to speak to you!" I looked at him before saluting goodbye at him.

"he can waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait." I said as I jumped of Fury. Dennis and Xenysis looked down as Fury dove after me. they looked down for a moment before Fury shot up with me holding on to the saddle with one had while waving. As I got back in the saddle, Xenysis rolled his eyes.

"show off. C'mon bud!" Equitar bellowed at him as they followed Fury and me. Fury and me flew as fast as possible to get so high as possible. When we got above every dragon I let go of the saddle and jumped out of the pedals.

"free fall!" Fury bellowed happily before falling after me.

"woohooo!" as we fell we circled around each other while looking at all the dragons. I felt a tap on my shoulder, causing me to turn around in midair. I saw Xenysis fall next to me.

"wanna show off, huh?" I grinned at him.

"you dare to challenge me? the Dragon Princess?" he smirked at me before grabbing the saddle of Equitar who was diving behind him. I grabbed Fury's saddle before sitting back.

"let's do this!" Fury grunted in a way to copy me before we flew up again. we went through the flying dragons before I saw a Skrill, deadly nadder and monstrous nightmare fly towards us. On the Skrill sat Rosanne, a brown haired girl of who was 15 years old, just like me. on the turquoise deadly nadder sat Melina, a blond girl of 15. On the black and red monstrous nightmare sat a blond 15 year old boy named Dragonose.

"hey guys!" I waved at them. They were my three best friends beside Xenysis.

"where were you when we needed you during the races?" I smiled apologizing to Rosanne.

"sorry, I was avoiding my dad." They nodded.

"about that 'becoming the right hand' thing?" I nodded at Dragonose. We flew around for a while before we all flew down towards the village while I told them about Mystic falls.

"a new land, huh? Sounds awesome!" I smiled at Melina.

"yeah, it is." As we landed I saw a few teens look at us. Eira, Chancey and Dagný were looking at us while playing with their Changewings. I saw Nora Coldbone sit on a tree branch while reading a book. Her monstrous nightmare: Shockfire, was laying underneath the tree while sleeping. As we walked towards the forge I got grabbed from behind and put in a headlock.

"hey niece!" I pushed away Bella Bighead Hamlost, my niece.

"hey!" I looked at Bella's Grapple Grounder: Freyflame. I looked behind them to see my nephew Killian Gunrad Hamlost and his Monstrous Nightmare: Hotwings.

I saw Dusty Stigsson and Luna Whitefire with their dragons. Luna was healing Dusty's Timberjack: Forrest, his wing while her Typhoomerang: Windsong, was sitting beside them.

A Thunderdrum flew over us with Hypercraze 'the fast' sitting on it. he and Hoorikane are called the social outcasts of Nooy, Even though they always will be there if needed.

When we finally arrived at the forge, I heard my father's loud voice.

"there she is! The pride of Nooy!" I saw my father look at me proudly.

"oh, hi dad." we walked slowly towards the forge.

"and there is my lazy son, who is late for work!" Xenysis quickly ran inside and took of his shoulder pad with his pocket belt.

"sorry! Got distracted!" his father rolled his eyes before hammering some iron. I heard a dreamy sigh from behind me. I looked behind me to see Melina look at Xenysis dreamily. I rolled my eyes as I knew that Melina has had a crush on Xeny for a long time now. Mostly because he is muscular. I felt a hand on my shoulder to see my father look at me proudly.

"so, when shall we make the big announcement?" I looked at him unsure.

"dad, I.." before I could speak further he looked at Dennis.

"son, could you finish those new dragon saddle designs?" he nodded before walking over to Xenysis to help him.

"dad, could I speak with-" I was cut off again by Xenysis his father. As they started talking I got annoyed before yelling.

"dad! Could you just listen to me!?" everybody stopped what they were to look at me.

"are you alright? Is there something bothering you?" I looked at him annoyed.

"yes, there is! It's the fact that I don't want to become Dennis his right hand and second in command!" everybody except Xenysis looked shocked at me. my father looked at me confused before laughing. Everybody looked at him weird before he spoke again.

"ofcourse you do! Don't be silly!" as he was about to turn around and continue like nothing happened I spoke up again.

"I'm serious dad! I'm not made for that job! Even Rosanne is better for that position than me!"

"hey!?" I looked at Rosanne who looked offended. I rolled my eyes at her before speaking again.

"not now!" I looked back at my father.

"I understand that you might think I want this because I'm your daughter, but I don't." my father just looked at me.

"Ymke. I didn't choose you because you're my daughter. I chose you because you have what it takes. I mean, you are the second choice for chief, chosen by the villagers themselves!" I just grunted.

"did you not listen to what I just said!?" he looked at me more sternly.

"Ymke, this is serious."

"so am I! could you stop treating me like I'm 5 years old and just listen to my opinion while deciding something about my future!?" he walked up to me before looking down on me.

"if you want to be treated like an adult, then start acting like one." he gave him an angry glare.

"fine. If I need to act like an adult, then I will. I will NOT become Dennis his right hand. I'd rather become an outcast!" Everyone gasped as I turned my back on my father before walking away.

"get back here this instant!" I heard my father say. I gave him an angry glare over my shoulder before looking at Fury.

"c'mon, girl." she grunted and nodded as she started running. I jumped on her back before we flew off. I looked back to see my father stare at my in anger. I looked back infront of me and waited 'till we were out of sight, before I let a tear escape.

* * *

><p>"how could I have been so stupid…" I sat against Fury as the dragon was eating some fish. I was roasting my own on a campfire we had set up on our secret spot on Nooy because we were hungry. Fury let out a sad grunt as I looked at her.<p>

"he just…doesn't get it." Fury pushed her face against mine before grunting sadly again.

"yeah…I guess I shouldn't have been so angry at him." Fury shoke her head before she barfed out half of her eaten fish. I looked at it in disgust before looking at Fury. She had set up her big eyes and grunted something that sounded like: 'sharing.."

"…is caring.."I looked at her with a small smile before grabbing her fish. She looked at me happily.

"I will roast it first, you know. I don't want to get sick again because of your slobbery fish." Fury made a laughing noise before eating further. I playfully scratched her before eating the whole fish I had been roasting.

"so…when should we return? When he's calmed down?" Fury just ate further.

"useless reptile." She used one of her ears to smack me in the back of my head.

"tss, eat your fish." She grunted at me before eating further.

After I finished my first fish I grabbed Fury's one. I saw it was becoming darker before I heard a dragon screech to see a Skrill and a deadly nadder land. I looked away from them.

"are you guys here to tell me to apologize? Or how stupid I am?" I heard Rosanne and Melina get off Sapphire and BlueFire.

"yes, and no." I looked at them before taking a bite of my fish again.

"Okay then." They sat down at the fire and looked at me as I avoided their eyes.

"your father is pretty angry…" I nodded.

"ofcourse he is. Didn't you hear what I said to him?" I took another bite as Fury curled a bit around me as it became colder.

"so, what are you going to say to him?" I shoke my head.

"I don't know…" I heard them stand up before sitting down behind me.

"maybe you should explain to him why you don't want to?" I shoke his head.

"he won't get it. he thinks I want to be Right hand, just because I'm his daughter."

"I'm sure he will." I looked at Rosanne's blue eyes.

"I just hope." I took a bite of my fish.

"wait...did Fury take a bite of that!?" I looked at Melina.

"no…" she made a disgusted face before Fury barfed up half a fish on her lap and smiling at her.

"ew!" I grinned at her.

"sharing is caring!" she slapped the back of my head before BlueFire ran over to her and ate the fish of her lap. Melina got up before wiping the slobber of her blue tunic. they wore the same armor as me, only Melina's shirt was turquoise and dark blue underneath and Rosanne's shirt was violet with dark purple underneath.

"you coming along? Xeny could use your help in the forge." I stood up but shoke my head.

"I'll come back once I've figured something out." They nodded before jumping on their dragons.

"see you later." I nodded before they took off. I put out the fire before looking at Fury.

"what do you say girl? wanna go and explore some more?" Fury bellowed happily before getting up. I chuckled at her before getting on her saddle.

"that's the spirit!" I put my feet in the saddle before we took off.

* * *

><p>"what am I going to do?" Gerrit sighed before rubbing his eyes.<p>

"just give her some time. It's clear she doesn't want to become your son's right hand." He sighed at Xerxis.

"she just doesn't see her potential yet. I mean. She will probably become a great right hand! I mean, she could be chief!" Xerxis just sighed.

"Gerrit! Don't you see? The kid is still growing up. She's 15 She doesn't want to have anything to do with that yet." Gerrit turned around and faced his friend. He sighed

"maybe you're right. I shouldn't push her." they heard a night Fury screech and looked outside. They saw Ymke and Fury fly off again.

"see, Gerrit? She just wants to explore. Give her some time and space. Everything will work out fine that way." He sighed and turned back to face his friend.

"I just hope it will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: short chapter, I know! But I couldn't fit in more :p<strong>

**I was busy with school, so sorry for not updating!**

**Anyway, please share, review and follow! **


	3. wish it could be like this all the time

**AN: new chapter! I'm having a writer's block, and I've been feeling pretty down these past days…**

**Anyway! please share, review and follow!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>"have you seen her yet, Drago?" Xenysis asked Dragonose the next morning. he shoke his head.<p>

"no. I haven't seen her since she left after the talk with her father." Xenysis sighed and went through his hair with his hand.

"where could you be...?" his face lightened up when he got an idea where she might be.

"maybe…,Equitar!" he blew his fingers as Equitar looked at him.

"come, bud!" Equitar jumped up and screeched at him. Xenysis started running to a cliff as Equitar followed. He jumped off before Equitar caught him.

"let's go to Mystic Falls." He said to his dragon as he sat normally in his saddle. Dragonose just stood by and looked at his friend. He felt a dragon's snout bump into him and saw his dragon: Dovahkin, stand behind him.

"hey Dovah. How are you, buddy?" Dovah cooed at him before Dragonose petted his snout.

"you hungry?" Dovah grunted before Drago chuckled.

"let's eat then, shall we?" Dovah nodded happily before he ran off towards the fishing docks while Dragonose just followed to meet with Melina. Her parents were fisherman anyway.

* * *

><p>Xenysis and Equitar arrived at Mystic Falls a while later. When they flew towards the island, Xenysis spotted a Night Fury.<p>

"found you." He whispered as they landed quietly. Xenysis got off Equitar and silently made his way towards the sleeping Night Fury. He looked at the girl sleeping under the wings. He scratched the back of his neck before looking around. He sighed quietly before looking back at her.

"let's wake you up the hard way then…" he whispered before taking a deep breath.

"NIGHT FURY! KILL IT!" he screamed before I jumped up.

"what! Huh!" I looked around in shock before my eyes landed on Xenysis.

"I hate you." I sat down grumpily as Fury stretched herself. She had probably already sensed Xenysis while I was still sleeping.

"how did you find me?" I looked at him as he sat down.

"well, you didn't return last night. So, I decided to go and look for you here." I smiled at him as Fury got up and ran towards Equitar.

"is he worried?" Xenysis looked at me before nodding.

"ofcourse he is. Just because it's not the first time you ran off, doesn't mean he cares less." I looked at the ground.

"well, a lot has changed since the first time I ran off…" I closed my eyes as I remembered the time I met Fury.

I was only four, a year too young to bond with a dragon. Or atleast, that is what they said on Nooy. Normally, when a boy or girl turns 5, they get to bond with a dragon or receive a dragon egg.

"well, it had something to do with your parents." I looked up to see Xenysis was sitting beside me. I just sighed.

"I just wish… she was still here…" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ymke…" I shoke my head.

"it's okay. I just wish she could give me advice and tell me what to do…" I looked at Xenysis.

"you don't need her advice." He put his hand on my chest. "if you just listen to your heart and follow it, everything will be okay." I smiled at him before hugging him.

"thanks, Xeny." I heard him inhale sharply before hugging me back.

"y-yeah. N-no problem." I pulled away and grinned as I saw he was bright red while looking away.

"so, you came here to bring me back, I assume?" I stood up and looked at him with crossed arms.

"uh…y-yeah." He blurted it out before quickly getting up. Our dragons ran towards us happily. Fury bumped her head into me as I scratched her playfully. I looked towards Xenysis and Equitar to see Equitar smirk at him.

"zip it, you." I heard Xenysis mumble as he flicked Equitar on his nose playfully. I rolled my eyes before smirking at Fury.

"hey Xeny!" he turned around and looked at me.

"if you want me to come back…you have to catch me first!" I jumped off the island before Fury caught me.

"oh thor, you're not! Come back here!" he quickly jumped on Equitar as Fury and I quickly flew away while I laughed.

* * *

><p>"you weren't playing fair!" I grinned as Xenysis and I flew back to Nooy.<p>

"I was just faster than you!" I look to my right as he and Equitar flew there. Fury bellowed as I got in position to make some tricks.

"what are you planning now!" I grinned at him.

"nothiiiiiing!" Fury and I made a barrel roll before we dove down. Xenysis and Equitar dove down after us.

"let's show them who are the best, girl." I whispered to Fury as we got closer to the water. I sat as flat as I could when I heard Equitar and Xenysis come closer. As we were about to dive underwater I pulled up.

"woooow!" I laughed when I saw Xenysis and Equitar dive underwater for a second.

"whahahah! Tricked you again!" I saw Xenysis look at me with an angry glare as Fury and I shot up into the air. I looked in the distance to see Nooy get closer. We flew towards it as Xenysis and Equitar followed.

After a while we landed. I saw my brother and Freya Cunning Gunderson talk while their Stormcutter were playing together. Fury and I walked towards our house as Xenysis returned to the forge. I slowly opened the door and peaked inside. _He's not home yet. good._ I sighed before opening the door and walking inside. Fury ran inside and upstairs as I closed the door. I heard my chair fall over upstairs as Fury ran around. I chuckled before walking upstairs. Fury was sitting outside on a sort of balcony specially made for her. I took off my armor and black shirt before I stretched my arms. I sat down at my desk to look at all my sketches. I grabbed my map and dragon journal and put them on my desk. I opened the map and dragon journal before writing down some extra information and drawing some things on the map. Fury was laying on the floor and looking at me before the door opened.

"Ymke?" I heard my father's voice.

"I'm here." I just kept writing drawing further. I was working on a design for some extra pockets on Fury's saddle. I heard footsteps come up the stairs.

"there you are." I looked at my father.

"well. Go on then. Shout, say something." I put down my pencil and folded back up my map.

"I'm sorry." I froze in place before looking at him with a confused face.

"what?" he walked towards me as he took off his helmet.

"I'm..sorry, for pushing you." I looked at him with a disturbed and confused look.

"who are you and what have you done to my father?" he looked at me.

"you heard me. I'm sorry for pushing you into becoming your brother's right hand and I understand you don't want to have to do anything with that yet." I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"you talked to Xerxis, didn't you?" he nodded.

"I knew it." he looked at me with an eyebrow raised as I sat down.

"are you mocking your father?" I looked at him scared.

"don't you dare." I stood up and backed away as my father came closer.

"you know what happens when you mock your chief!" before I could run away he grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulder.

"put me down!" he started pocking my side as I tried to get free.

"nooooo! Ahahaha! Stop!" I slapped him as he kept tickling me.

"I'm too old for this!" I said between laughing. Fury just sat and watched as my father continued. She had gotten used to it by now. Everytime I'd mock him he'd do this. I think it started when I was 6 or something.

"Fury! Do something!" I screamed as Fury kept looking. She snorted before laying down.

"You useless reptile!" after a while my father had put me down and I quickly escaped before he could do it again. I went towards the forge as Fury followed.

"hey, need help?" I saw Xenysis at the forge.

"yeah, can you look at those sketches really quickly. I nodded and walked over to his worktable.

"you're upgrading the Smothering Smokebreath's smoke bombs?" he nodded.

"well, I'm just thinking of a way to have them better and faster available if needed." He showed me a piece of iron with 4 handles for 1 smoke bomb each.

"and where do you attach it then?" he shrugged.

"still thinking about it." I nodded. I grabbed a smoke bomb and looked at it.

"you know, I've been thinking of something." He looked at me.

"about what?" I showed him the smoke bomb.

"Smokebreath's aren't the only ones that breath gas, right?" he nodded.

"yeah, Hideous Zippleback's have one head that breathes gas and the other ignites it." I grinned at him.

"what if we find a way to trap the gas in a disposable container who can release it portions and then ignite it like a Zippleback?" Xenysis his face lit up.

"sounds like a great idea!" he ran over to his workspace and grabbed a paper. I looked at him as he began sketching the idea. He has several other idea's laying around which we had already made like A Fireworm gel-filled orb for light and rekindling a dragon's inner fire.

"something like this?" he showed me the sketch. I looked at it for a while before nodding.

"yeah! Looks great! But it's missing something." I grabbed the sketch and pencil and started adding and removing some things.

The whole afternoon Xenysis and I worked on it, but we couldn't get it to work yet. as I headed home Fury jumped around, demanding to fly around.

"maybe later, girl. I'm a bit tired and hungry." Fury grunted and ran ahead towards our house. I saw NightSlash sit outside.

"hey bud." I petted his snout as he grunted softly. I smiled at him before walking inside.

"hey sis. Did you help Xenysis in the forge?" I nodded at Dennis.

"yeah, we worked on something new, but it doesn't work yet." he nodded before tossing some bread towards me. I caught it and took a bite.

"where is dad?" he looked at me.

"village duties. He already ate." I nodded before going upstairs. I saw Fury look outside through my big window and "talk" with NightSlash. I sat down at my desk and wrote some new things down in my journal. I heard Fury walk over to me and lay down near my feet. I petted her head before continuing writing.

When I was done I put my map and journal back in my pocket and put my armor and balck shirt back on.

"well, girl. Tomorrow I'll start on some new pockets on your saddle." Fury grunted while keeping her eyes closed. I chuckled and went downstairs. I saw my father wasn't home yet.

"Fury! Still wanna go for an evening flight?" I heard Fury bellow before she ran downstairs.

"c'mon then!" I opened the door and we ran through. I closed the door before running towards the cliff next to my house. I jumped off and did a leap of faith before diving down. Fury quickly dove after me and I grabbed her saddle. I quickly pulled up and we flew up again.

"wooohoooo!" we flew off towards the sunset while I laughed.

* * *

><p>After returning we landed on Nooy. I jumped off Fury and looked at the sky. The stars where shining beautifully as it had already become dark. I looked at a roof to see Rosanne and Sapphire sit on it. I walked towards it and looked up.<p>

"hey." Rosanne looked down and smiled at me.

"hey, I saw you guys fly." I started climbing up before answering.

"evening flights are just the best, am I right?" I got to the roof and looked at her.

"yeah, Sapphy and I love them too." I sat down next to her as Fury sat down next to Sapphy as they playfully greeted each other.

"so, what did your father say?" I looked at her.

"he said sorry." She looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"he did?" I nodded.

"I know right?" she chuckled and looked back up.

"so, everything is alright again?" I nodded.

"yeah. He said: I pushed you into becoming your brother's right hand and I understand it." Rosanne looked at me as I mimicked my father's deep voice.

"sure he does." I chuckled.

"yeah, I don't really believe it either." Fury and Sapphire put their heads next to us and cooed softly. I petted Fury's head and looked at Rosanne.

"I wish it could be like this all the time… just being free." she smiled back at me.

"yeah, me too." She petted Sapphire's head and looked up into the sky. I stood up and looked at Rosanne.

"well, I have to head back now. See you tomorrow?" she nodded as Fury jumped off the roof.

"see you tomorrow." I waved goodbye before climbing off and walking towards my own house.

When I entered I saw my father sit in his chair.

"where did you go so late?" I closed the door as Fury ran upstairs.

"evening flight with Fury, that's all." I walked upstairs while yawning.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I looked at him. He smiled at me.

"goodnight." I smiled back before taking of my armor. Fury was laying near my bed as I put down my armor. I looked outside before looking into the distance.

_Is that..smoke?_ I looked for a moment before shaking my head. _no, it can't be. It's probably just mist._ I laid down in my bed before shutting my eyes and drifting off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hope you guys liked this chapter! I hope my grammar was alright! If not, please tell me XD<strong>

**Anyway! please share, review and follow!**

**See you guys in the next chapter ;) **


	4. Fall of Nooy

**AN: new chapter! This will be an action chapter! And trust me, a lot of feels XP**

**Anyway! please share, review and follow!**

**Let's go!**

* * *

><p>I was woken up by a bang. I sat upright in my bed and looked around. Fury was growling at the window as I slowly stood up.<p>

"Fury? What's wrong, girl?" I looked outside to see a red glow and a small fire fly in the air. As it came closer I realized it was a canon ball on fire. I gasped before screaming.

"oh gods!" as it almost hit me, Fury grabbed me and wrapped her wings around me. as the cannonball struck, Fury and I got blown out of the house. We crashed outside of our house and Fury slowly opened her wings.

"what the hell!?" I got up and looked around to see dragons fly everywhere and buildings on fire. I heard some people scream

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" I looked at my house to see it was burning to the ground. I gasped.

"my armor! My journal and map!" as I was about to run to it I realized it would already be too late. I looked at Fury before running towards the cliff. Fury followed me as I looked down to see battle ships and armored dragons. I looked at Fury before speaking up.

"c'mon girl! we have to go and find the others!" she bellowed as I ran towards the forge. I looked around to see dragons fight other dragons and the adults fight other people. I looked back before I bumped into Dragonose.

"Drago, where are the others!?" he pointed at the caves.

"Xeny, Dennis, Melina, Rosanne, Dagný, Chancey and Eira are leading the kids, women and other teens into the caves to the other side of the island." I nodded before looking at Fury.

"tell them I'm helping the men hold them off together with Fury. Try to safe as many as dragons as possible!" He nodded before running in another direction. I jumped on Fury's saddle before we took off.

* * *

><p>In the midst of the fight walked a man with pitch black hair in some sort of dreadlocks. He wore a cloak of dragon skin and was holding a spear like weapon. He was covered with scars all over his body.<p>

"Drago! What do we need to do!?" he looked at one of his man.

"find the chief and capture the dragons." The man nodded before Drago spoke again.

"and find 'him'." He nodded again.

"yes, Drago." After the men ran away, a high pitched sound went through the air.

"..could it be…?" he looked around before he heard one of the men scream.

"NIGHT FURY!"

"GET DOWN!" a catapult got blown to pieces as the night Fury flew over. Drago smirked before walking further.

* * *

><p>"Yeahh, baby!" we flew up into the darkness as I looked at the village. I saw the men fight alongside the strongest dragons against the attackers.<p>

"c'mon, girl. let's show them what a Night Fury can do." Fury bellowed as we went up again. I heard some of the men on the ground scream about Fury.

"hold it girl…" we flew over some catapults.

"NOW!" Fury fired a mighty Plasmablast that destroyed a few catapults.

"that's it!" we flew towards the caves to see Xenysis and Dennis stand near it while leading some dragons inside.

"there you are!" I sat on Fury before looking at them.

"is everyone inside!?" they nodded.

"we're bringing in the last dragons that Dragonose is rounding up." I nodded before looking up.

"I'm gonna search dad and help them drive off the attackers." Xenysis ran towards me before grabbing my hand.

"no! just get into the caves with the others! What if something happens to you or Fury!?" I shoke my head.

"I'll be alright, Xeny! I have Fury with me! trust me. I'll be back soon." He hesitated before nodding.

"fine. Just…be safe." I nodded at him.

"I promise." He let go off my hand before Fury and I took off. I looked down at Xenysis and Dennis before we flew back into the darkness.

We shot a few catapults and trapping devices before I spotted a man wearing a cloak of dragon skin, looking at us with a smirk.

"he must be the leader." I said to Fury. Fury bellowed as I spotted my father fighting some men.

"c'mon, girl!" we shot a Plasmablast at the men attacking my father before landing.

"Ymke!? why aren't you in the caves with the other's!?" he looked at me in shock.

"I'm here to help, dad! Fury and I can help fight them off!" he shoke his head.

"no! you're going to the caves immediately. End of discussion." I groaned before speaking again.

"I'm sorry, dad. But I'm gonna fight!" before I could run off he grabbed my arm.

"no! a chief protects his own! Go to the caves." I looked at him confused.

"what!?" he looked at me seriously.

"a chief protects his own. You'll understand later, but now, get to the caves." I hesitated before shaking my head.

"let me and Fury destroy some catapults first." He groaned before nodding.

"fine. But only that." I nodded before jumping on Fury and taking off again.

* * *

><p>"A Night Fury… interesting. It must be...her." Drago grinned before walking towards one of the catapults.<p>

"shoot it down." the men nodded as the Night Fury flew in circles over them while being blended into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"let's go, girl." we dove down towards a catapult before we blasted it. as we were about to go up again we got hit by a net.<p>

"oh gods!" Fury screeched before we crashed on the ground. I saw men run towards us as I tried to get out of the net. I climbed out from underneath and grabbed a sword laying nearby and pointed it towards the men.

"get away!" Fury growled while I tried to get the net off of her while looking at the men.

"let me handle this." I heard a deep voice say before I saw the man with the cloak of dragon skin walk towards me.

"so this is the girl who rides a Night Fury? The great dragon master I've heard about?" I looked at him with an angry glare as Fury got out from underneath the net.

"what are you doing here? w-why did you attack my village? Ho-how did you find this island in the first place?" he smirked at me.

"because I've lived here. I learned how to train dragons and I used that knowledge to create this army." Fury got behind me and growled at him.

"why would you do that If you lived here in peace with the dragons?" he looked at me.

"I did live in peace. I was presumed as one of the best dragon masters on Nooy. But, then you tamed that Night Fury." I looked at him in shock.

"what does that have to do with any of this!?" he started circling around me.

"everybody said you would become the greatest dragon master of this world. That you could tame even the biggest and strongest dragons." I looked at him with an angry glare.

"so? It's not like I would start a dragon army like you!" he chuckled.

"I knew that. That's why I wanted to make one, and get rid of you." I looked at him with a shocked look.

"you…what?" he stopped circling around me and walked back a bit.

"you heard me. I tried to get rid of you before you could become better than me. but, I failed." I looked at him confused.

"you obviously did if I'm still here." he chuckled evilly.

"clever girl." I saw some armored dragons look towards us.

"where do you think you got that scar that's on your back?" I looked at him in shock.

"my father said an out of control dragon accidently attacked me…" he smirked.

"so that's what he told you. You see, I ordered that dragon to attack and kill you. Too bad, before he had the change to, he got taken out by some other dragons." I looked at him shocked.

"you tried to kill me. a four year old girl, because I bonded with a Night Fury!?" he nodded.

"I did. And they found out and banished me because of it. but I swore to return and take revenge." I saw armored dragons had appeared behind him as I backed away.

"and as you can see…I'm about to do that." I gasped as the dragons prepared to fire.

"goodbye, great dragon master." As I was about to get hit I heard a scream.

"YMKE!" I looked to my left to see my father run towards me before he pushed me out of the way as the dragons fired.

"DAD!" I landed on the floor as I saw flames burn in front of me.

"NOOO!" I screamed as my father took the hit. I grabbed a sword and run towards Drago in blind rage.

"YOU MONSTER!" before he could react, I swiped the sword across his face, leaving a scar over his eye.

"argh!" I swiped again but he blocked it with his cloak.

"YOU MURDERER!" I screamed before he grabbed my arm and stopped me. he grabbed me and threw me towards a cliff. I landed in front of it and looked up to see him stand there with the sword.

"you are hard to get rid of, I'll say that. Just look what you've done." He pointed at the burned body of my father. I looked at it in pure shock.

"no…" I looked back at him.

"time for you to join him." After he said it he swiped the sword at me. I jumped out of the way but it sliced in my left shoulder.

"AH!" I grabbed it in pain as I was holding my balance, trying not to fall to my death. I saw Drago smirk before he put his foot by my chest and kicked me off.

"NO! FURY!" I screamed as I fell down. I heard a screech before something black caught me. I grabbed the saddle with my right hand and tried to climb on.

"thanks girl…" I looked up to the village as we flew across the water. I sighed before looking down.

"we have to get out of here, girl… and fast." Fury cooed softly as a tear rolled of my cheek.

"I'm….s-sorry….dad…" I started crying as Fury and I flew away from my burning village.

I looked back one last time before breaking down and laying my face on Fury's neck as I started crying my heart out.

* * *

><p>Drago smirked as he walked past the body of the chief.<p>

"goodbye, old friend." He gave him a last glare before walking further. he commanded some of the men to destroy everything in sight, so there would be nothing left of Nooy.

"you got it, Drago." He smirked and walked further before he saw a boy ran through the chaos. He smirked before the boy ran into him.

"well, well, well." The boy looked up and gasped.

"hello Dragonose. It's been a long time." Dragonose looked at him in shock.

"no….d-d-d…" he smirked at Dragonose before speaking again.

"hello…son."

* * *

><p>"are that the last dragons!?" Xenysis screamed at Eira.<p>

"yeah! We need to block the entrance now." He shoke his head.

"Ymke and Dragonose aren't here yet. we have to wait!" Eira walked towards him.

"if we don't close the entrance now, the enemies could still attack and maybe kill us!" he looked around to spot them.

"there she is!" he spotted Ymke near a cliff with a man approaching her.

"oh no…she's in trouble!" as he was about to ran towards her he got grabbed by two hands. he looked at Melina.

"no! it's too dangerous!" he looked back to see Ymke hold her left shoulder in pain before she got kicked off the cliff. His eyes went wide before he screamed.

"NOOOO!" as he was about to run towards the man he got grabbed by to two bigger hands.

"LET ME GO!" Dennis held Xenysis back before he saw his father's body. He gasped before looking down.

"I'm sorry." He pulled Xenysis back into the cave before giving the sign to close the entrance.

"NO!" Xenysis screamed before some Gronckle's shot at the roof above the entrance to make it collapse. Xenysis had his eyes wide open as he progressed what just happened.

_She's dead… _

_There is no way she could have survived that. _

"I'm sorry, dad." He looked up to see Dennis look at the ground before clenching his fists.

"what…?" Xenysis stood up and looked at his friend.

"I saw my father. He was…dead." Everybody gasped.

"Gerrit?"

"no way.."

"what!?" Xenysis looked at him in shock.

"he must have saved Ymke…" Xenysis looked at the ground.

"then he died in vain." Everybody looked at him in shock.

"what are you saying?" he looked at Rosanne.

"Ymke got kicked off a cliff, and she was already wounded. There is no way she could have survived it." Rosanne shook her head.

"no! she is still alive! I just know it!" he sighed.

"we all hope…" they heard a loud bang before Dennis spoke up.

"come on everyone. Let's go deeper into the caves, in case they get in." everybody nodded and followed. Xenysis looked at the entrance before he saw Equitar look at him.

"c'mon bud." Equitar cooed before Xenysis put his hand on his snout.

"I'm okay…" Equitar cooed again before they walked after the others. Xenysis sighed.

_Atleast…I think I am._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nooy has fallen. The chief is dead. The great dragon master is gone and everything is messed up.<strong>

**I hate battle scene's! I'm not good at them!**

**Anyway! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Please share, review and follow!**

**Stay tuned for more!**


	5. Crash on Berk

**AN: new chapter!**

**I hope I updated just before I went on vacation! But, idk! That's in the future XP (for me)**

**I hope you guys like this chapter**

**Sorry that it's so sort, but I tried to update before I go on vacation!**

**Anyway, please leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already XP**

**I'll stop talking (or typing….) and let you guys read further XP**

* * *

><p>Fury and I had been flying the entire night through. my eyes were still red from the crying. My shoulder was stinging from the wound. It was still hurting a lot and I couldn't really use my left arm.<p>

I heard a soft grunt and looked at Fury.

"I'm okay, girl. just a bit tired…" I put my hand on her neck as she cooed at me.

"don't worry about me." I looked up to see we were getting closer to an island.

"we need to fly higher girl. it's becoming day and we don't know this island." I held my head in pain as everything started to blur. Fury grunted softly as I was getting more trouble keeping my eyes open.

"I told you…I'm o-o…." everything went black as I felt myself fell to the side and off Fury. A panicking screech was the last thing I heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you okay?<strong> I looked at Ymke who was leaning a bit to the right.

"I told you…I'm o-o…." I felt something fall of me and looked down.

**Ymke!** I quickly dove after her to see she was unconscious. I grabbed her and wrapped my wings around her as I saw the island come closer.

**Oh no!** I screamed as I closed my eyes before we crashed into the forest.

* * *

><p>"huh!?" I sat up in my bed when I heard a Night Fury screech.<p>

"Toothless?" I saw him look outside as I stood up. I quickly looked outside to see something black crash down into the forest while screeching.

"is that what I think it is, bud?" Toothless looked at me and grunted.

"let's go and get the other's to check it out!" we quickly ran downstairs to get Astrid, my father and Fishlegs.

* * *

><p>"are you sure it crashed down around here?" I looked at my father.<p>

"yes, Toothless and I saw it crash somewhere off Ravenpoint." He nodded before looking back down.

"have you guys spotted anything yet?" I looked back to see Astrid and Fishlegs look down. My father was sitting behind me on Toothless and also looking down.

"Hiccup!" I looked at Astrid to see her point at an area where some trees were broken and something black was laying in an open spot.

"let's land on the edge! We don't know if it will attack us!" they nodded before landing. I looked at the dragon to see it was indeed a Night Fury. I got off of Toothless and slowly made my way towards the dragon.

"Hiccup, what are you doing!?" I heard Astrid whisper as the dragon moved a bit.

"trust me. just stay there." The dragon opened its eyes and looked at us before growling and tightening its grip on something behind its closed wings.

"hey, hey, hey… it's okay, It's okay." I got closer and held my hand out gently. The dragon just growled and tightened its grip.

"Toothless, tell it we are not here to hurt it." Toothless grunted at me before grunting something to the Night Fury. It growled a bit before looking at me and letting out a soft grunt. Toothless bumped me towards it and cooed at me. I nodded and held out my hand while I got closer.

"you can trust me." I closed my eyes and held my hand out in trust while I was standing in front of it. I heard a soft grunt before I felt its snout against my hand. I opened my eyes and saw it look at me with normal eyes before it opened its wings slowly. I looked down to see it was holding a girl who was injured by her shoulder.

"is this your rider?" the Night Fury grunted as the others made their way over to it.

"we need to get her to a healer otherwise the wound might get infected." I looked at my father and nodded.

"Toothless, tell it we need to get its rider to our village otherwise she might die." Toothless nodded and grunted at the dragon. The Night Fury bellowed and let go of the girl before my father picked her up. The dragon slowly got up and walked after my father who got on the back of Toothless.

"can it fly on its own?" Astrid asked as I looked at its tailfins.

"yeah." The dragon sniffed the hair of the girl and cooed.

"she'll be fine. Don't worry." The dragon cooed at me as I said it. I got on Toothless and clicked my feet in the pedals.

"c'mon bud. Let's go back."

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling dizzy. As I opened my eyes I saw I was laying on a bed in an unknown room. I looked around for a bit before speaking.<p>

"what the…." As I sat up I heard someone walk up the stairs. A boy with brown hair and green eyes looked at me.

"oh, you're awake! Great." I looked around before looking at him.

"where is my dragon?" he walked over to me before answering.

"don't worry. Its outside playing with my dragon." I looked at him confused.

"wait. You…have a dragon?" he nodded.

"yeah, everyone on Berk does." I looked at him even more confused.

"Berk? But, my father said Berkians kill dragons." He shoke his head.

"not anymore." He stood back a bit as I put my feet on the floor before I looked at his outfit. He was wearing a green tunic with a brown vest over it. he wore dark green trousers and had a prosthetic left leg.

"I should introduce myself: I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, But you can call me Hiccup." I stood up and nodded.

"I'm Ymke 'the nightly' Northlander, but you can just call me Ymke." I looked at my shoulder to see there was a bandage underneath my shirt.

"why did you guys help me?"

"well, we couldn't leave you there to die, now could we? And your dragon only trusted us if we would help you." I looked at him.

"wait…Fury brought me to you guys?" he looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Fury? Nice name for a Night Fury. You have better naming skills then me." I looked at him confused.

"what do you mean?" he motioned me to follow him downstairs.

"my dragon is called Toothless." I looked at him confused.

"Toothless?" when we got downstairs he nodded.

"you'll see why." He opened the door and I stepped outside. I gasped when I saw dragons everywhere in peace with the Vikings that walked around.

"wow…" he chuckled.

"looks good, right?" I nodded before looking at him. I smiled before I heard a Night Fury roar. I looked up to see a Night Fury ran in the plaza…with another one following.

"wait…what?" I saw Fury and the other Night Fury play happily.

"another Night Fury…" I smiled before walking towards them.

"Fury!" Fury looked up before happily smiling and bellowing happily. She ran towards me and put her head against me before cooing.

"I'm okay, girl." she licked my head once before cooing and cuddling up to me.

"her name is Fury, right?" I nodded. The other Night Fury came towards us and stood next to Hiccup.

"this is Toothless. My dragon." I looked at him before petting Toothless.

"really? Where did you find him?"

"I found him in the woods. He was shot down and had lost one of his tailfins." I looked at his tailfins to see Hiccup was right.

"how did that happen?" I looked at him to see him chuckle nervously.

"well, fun thing is…I'm actually the one…who shot him down." I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"uh, why?" I booped Toothless his nose with mine and he smiled at me toothless. _That explains the name._

"that was when Vikings and dragons still fought against each other. Toothless and I made peace between them." I nodded.

"sounds like a really hard thing to do." He nodded.

"yeah. Vikings. We have stubbornness issues." I chuckled.

"I know what you mean." I looked at him before I got sad.

"if I wouldn't have been so stubborn…my father would still be alive…" Fury cooed and put her head against mine.

"what do you mean?" I saw Hiccup look at me surprised.

"well…my village got attacked and I escaped, but my father….died, while saving me." he looked at me sadly.

"sounds horrible. I can't image how I would feel if that would happen to my father." I looked at him.

"it's a terrible feeling, Hiccup. My village is destroyed, my father is dead and I don't even know if my friends are alright." I put my hand on Fury's head as she cooed softly.

"we can go back to your village to check on survivors?" I shoke my head.

"not yet. maybe the attackers stay there for a few days or longer. And I don't know if I'm feeling well enough to fly yet." He nodded.

"okay then. In the mean time, why don't I introduce you to my friends?" I smiled at him.

"sounds like fun." He started walking as I followed.

"c'mon, they're at the academy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I updated! Yay for me!<strong>

**I'm going on vacation and I have a testweek afterwards! Yay…:( **

**Anyway! please leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already XP**

**Bye guys!**


	6. Dragon and Rider

**AN: new chapter! Yeahhh! Let's go and meet the gang! Shall we?**

**Anyway! please leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already XP**

**With no further rambling of me! let's go!**

* * *

><p>"so, where is this academy?" I looked at Hiccup as we were walking towards the academy.<p>

"do you see that arena over there?" he pointed at an arena build in a rock.

"yeah?" he looked at me.

"our academy is in there. It was first used to kill dragons and train Vikings, but now with the peace, we turned it into our academy." I nodded.

"okay. so, tell me something about your friends." I said as we were getting closer to the academy.

"well, what do you want to know?" he looked away from Toothless and Fury who were chasing each other in front of us.

"why don't you tell me their names and who rides which dragon." He nodded.

"well, there are Astrid and Stormfly, her Deadly Nadder. Fishlegs and Meatlug, his Gronckle. Snotlout and Hookfang, his Monstrous Nightmare and Ruffnut and Tuffnut with Barf and Belch, their Hideous Zippleback." I chuckled before nodding.

"sounds like you 6 have great naming skills." I said sarcastic.

"well, how are your friends and their dragons called then?" I grinned at him as he sounded a bit offended.

"there are Xenysis and Equitar, his Deadly Nadder. Rosanne and Sapphire, her Skrill. M-"

"wait, your friend has a Skrill!?" I looked at him.

"says the guy who has a Night Fury." he put his hand up but quickly let it hang to his side as he didn't have a good comeback.

"anyway, there are Melina and BlueFire, her Deadly Nadder. Dragonose and Dovahkin, his Monstrous Nightmare, and my brother Dennis and NightSlash, his Stormcutter."

"you guys have a lot of strong and dangerous dragons." I chuckled.

"A Stormcutter and Skrill are not that dangerous, you know." He shrugged.

"I wish I could say that. My father told me a Stormcutter took away my mother when I was just a baby." I looked at him sadly.

"what happened?" he looked at me.

"when I was still a baby, a dragon snuck into my house and gave me this scar." He pointed at a scar on his chin.

"my father saved me from it, but it took my mother." I looked at him sadly.

"sounds horrible. I lost my mother too, you know. But I was 4 at the time, and my mother got really sick." He looked at me.

"really? So, you're basically an orphan now." I nodded.

"well, atleast I have Fury, right?" he chuckled and nodded.

"that's a good thing." He looked infront of us.

"well, looks like we're here." I saw we were standing infront of the arena where a strike class symbol hung above the entrance. We walked into the arena to see a Zippleback and Nightmare fight.

"eh, guys! What are you doing!?" I saw Hiccup walk towards them. I saw a blonde girl and guy with a Gronckle and Nadder stand behind them. Toothless ran after Hiccup while Fury stood next to me.

"a professional academy. Yeah, right." Fury grunted in agreement as we walked towards Hiccup who was talking to the 3 riders while the 2 blonde kids looked at them.

"um, is everything alright here?" I said before everyone looked at me.

"oh guys, this is Ymke." I waved as the other teens looked at me. Fury stood behind me and looked at them.

"so this is the other Night Fury rider?" I looked at a boy with brown sloppy hair and green eyes. I nodded.

"yeah and this is Fury." I pointed at Fury who was inspecting them.

"well, I'm snotlout, but Hiccup probably told you a lot about me." I looked at him annoyed.

"no, he didn't." Hiccup and who I assumed were Astrid and Fishlegs sighed.

"anyway, I'm Astrid. Nice to meet you. And this is Stormfly, my dragon." I smiled at her and looked at Stormfly. I held out my hand and came closer.

"hello. So you're Stormfly?" I moved my hand in a special way to show the dragon I was a friend. Stormfly let out a grunt before I placed my hand on her snout. She let out a soft screech as I scratched behind her spikes.

"she's a real beauty." Stormfly squeaked before I stopped scratching her and looked back at the rest.

"what did you do with your hand?" I looked at the boy I assumed was Fishlegs.

"it's a way of telling dragons you're a friend. It's different for each dragon, watch this." I walked towards his Gronckle with another hand motion.

"what's her name?" I looked at Fishlegs as I put my hand on his Gronckle's snout.

"Meatlug… Wait, how do you know it's a girl?" I scratched Meatlug playfully.

"I can easily see those kind of things. If you grow up with dragons, it's easier." They looked at me amazed.

"did you live amongst dragons?" I looked at a boy, I think, with long blond hair.

"well, there was peace with the dragons for more than 50 years on my island." I looked at him and his sister who were standing by a Zippleback.

"Ymke, they're Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And their Zippleback, Barf and Belch." I nodded at Hiccup before looking at Snotlout.

"this my dragon, Hookfang. The strongest, most awesome dragon in the world! Right, Hookfang?" He crossed his arms and looked at his dragon. Hookfang grabbed Snotlout in his mouth before throwing him on the ground again. I chuckled before walking towards Hookfang.

"how does Hookfang has so much patient with him?" I asked Hiccup softly.

"nobody knows." I shrugged before I petted Fury.

"so, what do you guys do at this academy?" I looked at Hiccup.

"I teach them about dragons and we defend Berk." I nodded.

"I wish I had my journal with me. I have everything I know about dragons written in it. I could teach you guys some things if you like." Hiccup smiled at me happily.

"that would be great!" I chuckled.

"but first, I'm starving. Let's go and eat something." He nodded.

"sure. You can meet my father in the meanwhile." I nodded before we walked out of the

arena alongside the other teens.

* * *

><p>"so that is how the peace between dragons and Vikings began and how I lost my left leg." I looked a Hiccup with an impressed face.<p>

"that's quite an adventure isn't it?" he nodded as we were sitting in his house.

"so, how did you meet Fury?" I looked at him.

"well, I was quite young at the time. I think I was 4." Hiccup looked at me in shock.

"4!? I was terrified of dragons at that age!" I chuckled.

"yeah, but on Berk they fought dragons, on Nooy there was peace with dragons. I told you before, I grew up with dragons." He nodded.

"point taken. So, tell further." I nodded before I started telling him my first meeting with Fury.

* * *

><p><strong>[-flashback-]<strong>

"_Denny? Why can't we see mommy?" I looked at my big brother while I was sitting against NightSlash, his dragon._

"…_she's just not feeling so well lately." He looked at me as we were sitting outside. We heard the door open and both looked towards it to see our father._

"_kids, mommy wants to talk to you." We nodded before standing up. Dennis patted NightSlash on his snout as he had to wait outside. My father put his hand on my head before I walked towards my mother who was laying in bed. _

"_mommy?" she looked at me with a weak smile._

"_mom, are you alright?" I saw Dennis stand next to me as he talked._

"_I'm ok-," she started coughing heavily making some of the healers stand next to her._

"_mommy, why do you look so weak? What happened to you?" I heard Dennis say._

"_I've been very sick lately. That's a-." she started coughing again as my father stood next to her and grabbed her hand._

"_come here." she reached out for our hands. we both grabbed her hands and looked at her._

"_I'm afraid… my time has come. I'm sorry to leave you so soon." My eyes went wide and I climbed on the bed._

"_mommy, what are you saying!? Why are you leaving!? W-where are you going!?" she put her hand on my cheek as tears started showing._

"_don't worry my little one. I will always be with you, even if I'm not here anymore." I looked at her confused._

"_please don't go…I need you, mommy." She smiled at me before coughing. _

"_just remember these words. You'll understand someday…" she motioned for me to come closer before whispering something in my ears. _

"_what…?" I looked at her confused before she started coughing heavily._

"_get them out of here. it's for the best." One of the healers said before my father lifted me off the bed._

"_NO! MOMMY!" I screamed as dad led Dennis and me out of the house. He closed the door before putting me down._

"_no! let me stay with mommy! Please!" my father sighed and shoke his head._

"_it's for the best." I started crying before turning around and running away. My father opened the door and looked at my brother._

"_give her some time, then go after her." he nodded before walking over to NightSlash and hugging his dragon who grunted softly. _

* * *

><p><em>I ran deep into the forest as I was still crying. I jumped through some bushes before I jumped on black long thing. I heard a screech before the thing pulled away and I got thrown to the ground. when I was laying on the floor a claw just missed my face, or well, everything except the side of my eyebrow which had a deep cut in it now. I looked up to see a black dragon look at me while growling. <em>

_I stared at it for a moment before bursting into tears again. The dragon's eyes became small and his ears shot up while letting out a soft screech._

_I started crying into my arms as I had pulled my legs towards my chest. The dragon's eyes became a bit bigger as it sniffed curiously before coming closer to me. it looked at me before sitting up and grunting softly. I looked up from behind my arms to see the dragon look at me curiously while tilting it's head to the side. _

"_what do you want?" it looked at me with one of his ears thingies raised. It grunted at me as I sniffed._

" _I just lost my mommy." It looked at me confused._

"_do you still have your mommy with you?" the dragon looked at me confused before grunting._

"_is your mommy dead?" the dragon titled its head to the side before It tried to repeat me, grunting in a weird way. I smiled at him before chuckling._

"_you can't speak human. You can only speak Dragonese!" the dragon repeated me in some grunts again causing me to smile. It looked at me before mimicking my smile. I looked at it with a smile before chuckling again. _

"_you're a weird dragon. What kind of dragon are you anyway?" the dragon looked at me in a weird way as I stood up and reached out to touch it. it moved its head away while looking at my hand in distrust and growling softly. _

"_don't you trust me?" the dragon looked away from my hand and towards me before grunting and walking away._

"_hey, wait!" I jumped on his tail. It screeched before suddenly taking off. I screamed as it tried to shake me off. _

"_Wohoohohhooooowaaaaaaah!" the dragon screeched before I grabbed one of his tailfins and we crashed down into a lake. I grabbed the dragon's ear plates as it swam to the surface. When we got above the water the dragon quickly swam out of the water as I held onto it. when we got out if the water it shoke me off._

"_pfft, why are you so…so… furious!? You stupid…Fury! Yeah! That's how I'm gonna call you! Fury!" Fury snorted at me before slapping me with her tail. I looked at her with an annoyed look before standing up and walking towards a rock and sitting down as she walked into the opposite direction._

_After a while I grabbed a stick and looked towards Fury to see she was laying turned away from me. I drew fury's head before I looked up to the sky to see it was becoming dark. _

_I shivered because it was getting colder and colder. I looked back at fury to see she was looking at me. she quickly looked away before standing up and walking towards a cave. _

_I stood up and quickly ran after her. as she laid down in the cave she saw me stand in the entrance._

_she grunted at me before laying her head on the floor and putting her tailfin in front of it. _

_I let out a sigh and sat down infront of the cave. _

_After a while it started to rain. I was still sitting infront of the cave while being soaked. I started crying before looking at the ground._

"_I miss you mommy…" I sniffed before crying further._

_Fury looked up from behind her tailfin to see me sit in the rain. She titled her head to the side before standing up. _

_I sniffed again before I realized it had stopped raining. I looked in front of me to see it was actually still raining. I looked up to see Fury had her wings held above me. I smiled at her before standing up._

"_t-thank you." I slowly held out my hand to see her look at it. she sniffed it before slowly putting her snout against it. I smiled at her before she snorted and walked back towards the cave._

_I quickly followed to see her lay down in the cave. I slowly made my way over to her and sat down next to her. I leaned against her side as she had her wings lifted up. I looked outside to see it began to thunder. I screamed and quickly dove under her paws. _

_I heard her grunt at me and I looked up to see her look at me with her head tilted to the side._

"_I'm scared of thunder." She grunted before smiling at me without teeth. I chuckled before hugging her as it thundered again. she put her head over me and cooed softly._

"_goodnight Fury. Don't let the frostbite bite." Fury tried to copy me again with some grunts causing me to laugh._

_I closed my eyes while looking up to Fury. _

* * *

><p>"<em>we have to keep looking. She couldn't have gone far!" Gerrit shouted as he and a few men walked through the forest. <em>

"_chief! What if she didn't survive the storm last night?" he looked at one of his men with an angry glare._

"_don't you dare say that! She…" everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard a dragon roar. Gerrit quickly ran towards the sound before he stopped and his mouth fell open. Everyone followed and had the same reaction. _

"_rooaaaar!" I screamed at Fury before she roared back. I laughed before running away while Fury playfully followed. _

"_well…would ya look at that. Isn't that a night fureh?" Gerrit nodded slowly._

"_indeed it is." Fury grabbed me playfully before falling backwards as I tickled her belly. I laughed before jumping off and petting Fury. She cooed before I heard someone._

"_Ymke!" I looked up to see my father. Fury looked at my father scared before backing away and growling softly._

"_it's okay Fury, that's my daddy." Fury still growled to him as he slowly approached._

"_Fury… he won't hurt you. I promise." Fury looked at me and cooed. _

"_come." She cooed at me again before following me as I ran towards my father. _

"_daddy!" he got to my level and hugged me tightly._

"_where were you? You had me worried sick." He looked at me while holding my shoulders._

"_I'm sorry daddy…" I looked at him sadly._

"_I'm just glad you're okay. I don't want to lose you too." _

"_like mommy?" he looked at me sadly before nodding slowly._

"_here." he grabbed my hand and put something in it. I looked at my hand to see a necklace with a wooden dragon hanging on it. it also had something in craved in it._

"_your mother wanted you to have this. She finished it while she was sick." I smiled before holding it to my chest. _

"_thanks daddy." I heard Fury grunt softly before putting on the necklace and running towards her._

"_daddy! This is Fury! Can I keep her?" Fury looked at me when I hugged her. _

"_uhh, how did you train it anyway?" I looked at my uncle._

"_I befriended her. can I keep her?" the men looked at each other before looking at Gerrit. He looked at his men before back at me to see me and Fury smile. He smiled back before nodding._

"_sure, kid." I smiled happily before cheering._

"_did you hear that Fury!? You can stay!" Fury looked at me confused before grunting happily. I laughed before following my father back to the village. _

**[- end of flashback-]**

* * *

><p>"so that's how you met?" I nodded before Hiccup pointed at my eyebrow.<p>

"and how you got that scar?" I nodded again.

"well, it's better than Toothless and mine first meeting." I chuckled before nodding.

"you both tried to kill each other." He chuckled nervously before nodding.

"yeah…" The door opened and a big man walked through.

"oh, dad! This is Ymke. you know, the girl we found in the woods." I looked behind me to see him look at me.

"oh, when did she wake up?" I saw him walk towards us.

"this morning." Fury and Toothless looked at hiccup's dad.

"well, nice to meet you. I'm Stoick, Hiccup's father and chief of the tribe." He held out his hand.

"I'm Ymke 'the nightly' northlander." I grabbed his hand and shoke it. Hiccup walked past us and towards the door.

"so, are you feeling good for a flight?" I smiled at him before I nodded.

"sure, you have to show me how Toothless his tail works anyway." he smiled back before we walked out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: a long chapter just for you guys :D<strong>

**I have WIFI on vacation! Yaaaay! **

**I hope you guys like the flashback! I did my best to make it as good as I could!**

**Anyway! please leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already XP**

**Till the next time! Bye!**


	7. Preparation and Destruction

**AN: hey guys! I'm SO SO SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER! but I had a testweek and lots of homework so, I had to use my non-creative side for once! **

**As you can see! I put one AN at the begin of each chapter and non at the end! So if you care about me and what I have to say, read it!**

**Otherwise….okay…bye…:(**

**Hope you guys like this chapter! **

**Anyway! please leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already XP**

* * *

><p>"and that's how his tail works." Hiccup moved his foot to show how the tailfin reacted.<p>

"and you thought of that all on your own!?" Hiccup chuckled and nodded.

"first I made his tail, and then I started working on a way to get it work like a real one with different positions." I looked at him impressed.

"awesome!" I sat on Fury while Hiccup sat on Toothless.

"so, shall we go and fly?" I nodded in agreement.

"yeah! Let's go, girl!" Fury bellowed in agreement before we took off. Hiccup and Toothless were quick to follow as we went up into the air. I put out the special handles as Hiccup and Toothless caught up.

"what kind of handles do you have?" I looked at Hiccup as we were gliding next to each other.

"oh these? I use them for tricks and for going extra fast! Look!" I grabbed them as Fury and I fell backwards. we twirled around before making a barrel roll and gliding back next to Toothless and Hiccup.

"awesome!" I smiled at Hiccup before I noticed something.

"wait, what are those things?" I pointed at his waist to two elastic bands that attached him to the saddle. He looked down and back up.

"oh, these?" he pointed at one. I nodded.

"these make it so that I won't fall off Toothless during sharp turns. It happened once during a test flight and well….luckily we didn't get hurt too badly" I looked at him with a smile.

"I could use those! I fall of off Fury from time to time." he laughed as we were still gliding over Berk.

"so, when should we go to Nooy, to check on survivors?" I heard Hiccup say. I sighed and looked at him.

"I first need to make some new armor if you don't mind. My old ones got destroyed…" he nodded.

"sure, we can start after this flight if you'd like to." I smiled at him.

"sounds like a good plan. But first..," I got into a flatter position, "let's see who is the fastest dragon rider, shall we?" I grinned at Hiccup before Fury and I dove down.

"come on, bud! Let's show them!" they quickly dove after us. Fury and I flew across the water to see they were catching up.

"let's show them, right girl?" she bellowed in agreement before we shot up into the air.

"hey Hiccup!" he looked up to see us.

"catch us if you can!" we barrel rolled over them before flying away again.

"they're good….but we're better! Let's go, bud."

* * *

><p>"ha! We win!" Hiccup pouted as Fury and I won most races. I put the handles back in places as he replied.<p>

"it...wasn't a competition!" I grinned at him as we were gliding over Berk again.

"yes it was! You're just sad you lost!" he rolled his eyes as I put my feet out of the pedals and laid on Fury's back.

"Hiccup?" he looked at me and nodded.

"yes?" I sat up a bit and looked at him.

"shall we go and work on new armor for me?" he nodded.

"sounds like a good plan." I sat up and closed my eyes.

"shall we go ad land then." I opened my eyes and looked at him before I put my feet back in the pedals.

"yeah, let's go." I grabbed the handles before we dove down.

* * *

><p>"I think this is a good start." I showed Hiccup the sketches I made. He grabbed it and looked at it for a minute before nodding.<p>

"yeah. Looks good. Let's start then?" I nodded before standing up. Hiccup started collecting some of the materials as I finished the sketches. I rolled up my sleeves before Hiccup walked in.

"let's go." Hiccup nodded before we started working.

"it's getting late? Should we stop and continue tomorrow?" Hiccup said as he cooled one of the finished shoulder patches.

"Gobber won't mind me working in the forge during the night, does he?" he shoke his head.

"not really, why?" I smiled at him.

"I'm not tired yet, so, I'm gonna work further, if you don't mind." He shoke his head.

"not at all, it's your armor, you can work on it if you like." I smiled at him.

"well, I'm going to work further then. See you tomorrow?" he nodded.

"see you tomorrow." He grabbed his fur vest and walked towards his home. Toothless cooed at Fury before giving her a head boop and walking after Hiccup. I looked at Fury with an eyebrow raised.

"well, well, well Fury, Toothless is a little bit "too nice" to you, isn't he?" Fury looked at me annoyed before smacking me with her tail.

"just teasing you! You do it all the time to me!" Fury grunted before laying with her head on the floor. I chuckled before I warmed up the forge again.

* * *

><p>The entire night I was working on my armor. As the sun started to come out I was finishing the last piece.<p>

A cooing sound made me look up. I saw Toothless stand near Fury. I chuckled when I noticed Toothless had a fish in his mouth for Fury.

"someone has an admirer." I said with a grin. I felt a rock thrown at my head before seeing Fury look at me annoyed. I stuck out my tongue before I finished the last piece.

I looked at the finished design. It looked the same as my previous armor, except it did not have pockets and only one belt, instead of two. I put it on to see it fit well. I didn't have my braces though. but, I knew they were okay. They were fireproof anyway. I made them with Fury's scales. I also added the same things Hiccup had, so I was attached to the saddle, which I quickly upgraded too.

I looked at Fury and Toothless to see them share the fish. I walked over to them before petting Toothless.

"hey bud. Is Hiccup awake yet?" he nuzzled me before shaking his head.

"why don't you go and wake him up?"he looked at me before cooing.

"I'll give you some fishies if you do it." Toothless smiled at me without his teeth before running towards hiccup's house.

"he likes you, you know." I heard a grunt before Fury smacked the back of my head.

"don't act like you don't like him." She looked at me annoyed before grunting something back. I became bright red before slapping her.

"I don't! we're…good friends, that's all." She made laughing noises at me before standing up.

"oh shut up you." I looked up to see the sun was coming out and some villagers were already walking towards their work or dragons. I saw Toothless run back to us with Hiccup sleepily coming out of his house. I grabbed a fish out of a barrel as Toothless waggled his tail and looked at me.

"good job!" I threw the fish towards him and he caught it before eating it. he rolled over before I scratched his belly.

"who's a good boy? You are!" I saw Hiccup walk towards us before yawning.

"I knew you send him." I grinned at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I scratched Toothless under his chin. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"anyway, how is the armor coming along?" he looked at me.

"well, I finished it." I showed it as I nodded.

"looks good!" I nodded.

"yeah, this will do for now." He chuckled as we walked towards the town square.

"so, are you ready to go?" I looked at him.

"yeah, but we need to bring some more people, just in case." He nodded.

"let's bring the other teens an my dad." I nodded.

"okay then…let's go back."

* * *

><p>"….no way…." I was the first who stepped out of the cave. I stepped over some burned pieces of wood while looking at all of the destruction. The entire town and forest were all burned down to the ground. the docks and ships were totally destroyed just like the sawmill and blacksmith.<p>

I stepped on an axe that instantly cracked in half. I looked down and picked it up to see it was one that I made two days before the attack. I put it down and walked further.

I saw burned bodies lay everywhere. We were going to keep the youngest of us in the caves until it was safe enough for them and so they wouldn't see this.

I walked past a body before stopping and taking a closer look.

"chief…." I saw his helmet lay near the body. I looked at his position to see he got hit while pushing something to the right. I walked a bit further before stopping near a cliff.

"she fell here…." I looked down to see rocky spikes sticking out of the water.

"there is no way she could have…survived." I sighed before walking back towards the cave. I climbed back in and saw everyone look at me. Luna was healing some of the injured people. The children were in another cave a bit back with some of the older women, so they wouldn't figure anything out yet.

"Xenysis? what did you see?" I looked at Dennis who was sitting against NightSlash.

"the island…its completely destroyed. Everything is burned to the ground. all our supplies are gone." Everybody looked at each other in shock.

"no…I mean…it's almost winter! If it's true…then…. there is no way we can survive!" I looked at Melina and nodded.

"exactly." Everybody looked at the ground.

"what should we do now?" I heard Rosanne say. Dennis stood up and walked towards me before he spoke up.

"me, Xenysis, Rosanne, Melina, Dagný, Eira, Hypercraze and all our dragons will go and gather the bodies. Luna, you stay here and heal the injured. Freya, can you assist her?" Luna and Freya nodded before Dennis continued.

" Dusty, Bella, Killian and Nora, you guys will go outside and fly over the forest. You guys need to go and look if there are any dragons still out there and look if maybe there is a piece of forest that's still intact." The four of them nodded as Dennis looked around.

"everyone else, stay here and make sure no kids under the age of 13 leave the cave."

"shouldn't Bella stay here too then?" Dennis looked at Killian.

" Bella is old enough. I mean, she's almost 14." Killian hesitated before he nodded in agreement.

"alright everyone, let's go." Dennis looked at NightSlash before motioning at the small entrance. NightSlash nodded before walking towards it and breaking some rocks away, so all dragons could fit through it.

When everyone had walked through they went to go and do their assigned tasks.

* * *

><p>"dad…" I looked down at my father's body with pained eyes.<p>

"I still can't believe it…." I went through my knees and picked up his helmet. I wiped some ash of it and looked at it.

"are you alright?" I looked behind me to see Xenysis.

"yeah…" I stood up and held the helmet.

"we noted the names of all the bodies and put them on one of the broken ships. Some people are missing however, but we assume they're dead." I nodded and looked at him.

"how many?" he looked at me with an pained expression.

"probably 3/5 of the people of Nooy didn't survive. There are maybe 5 people missing, including Dragonose. Dovahkin was in the caves with us however." I nodded.

"I'm afraid we won't survive this winter if all our supplies are gone." I heard Xenysis sigh.

"agreed. We must find a solution." I walked past him and towards the docks.

"there is none. Nooy never had any allies. The surrounding island are full of dragon killers. We can't go to them."

"why don't we go and find another island to live." I shoke my head.

"too risky for the youngest off us. There could be hostile dragons around." I heard Xenysis sigh.

"then what can we do?" I looked at him.

"just wait and hope a miracle happens…" he looked away.

"I'm already hoping on a miracle." I looked at him.

"have you seen Fury anywhere?" he looked up before shaking his head.

"no…"

"any signs of a death Night Fury?" he shoke his head again.

"that doesn-"

"yes, it does." I grabbed his shoulder.

"they're alive and most important of all, together. I know it." he looked at me before sighing and looking away.

"I just hope you're right…" he pushed my hand away before walking away. I sighed and walked to my house which was destroyed. I stepped inside, or…what was left of it, and looked around. I walked upstairs before coming across my sister's armor. I opened her backpocket to see the map was burned, but her journal survived. I smiled and walked outside with the armor.

"time to break the news to the people in the caves…" I sighed before heading towards the caves.


	8. Reunion and Discovery

**AN: guess who has a BIG writers block!**

**It's….me! **

**But! A new chapter! Yay :D sorry if it's a bit short though **

**I'm sorry for updating so so so late! But I had 0% inspiration! **

**Also, can you guys give me some ideas for one shots/two chapters of small stories I can include to make the entire story longer? It'll be fun! :D**

**Hope you guys like it! **

**Anyway! please leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already XP**

**Let's goooo!**

* * *

><p>After Hiccup went to get Stoick, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout, we started flying towards Nooy.<p>

During the main part of the flight I had been talking to Fishlegs.

"wait, what does a Skrill like?" I looked at him.

"scratches behind their head, under their spikes. they will love you if you scratch them there." Fishlegs looked at me amazed.

"I have to write that down in the book of dragons!" I chuckled.

"you guys have a book of dragons?" he nodded.

"everything we know of every dragon we know of is in that book! I've read it like a 100 times!" I looked at him with a grin.

"well, you still have a lot to learn about dragons. I can teach you some things you don't know about Gronckles if you'd like." he looked at me excited.

"really? What kind of things?" I looked at Meatlug before scratching the back of my head.

"let me think…." I looked at Fury before gasping.

"oh! Got one!"I looked at them.

"what is Meatlug's favorite meal?"

"rocks, why?" I grinned at him.

"try feeding her rock that have been underground for a long while, it makes them even more tastier." He looked at me amazed.

"really?" I nodded.

"yeah, try it when you're back on Berk." He nodded excitedly as I flew a bit faster.

* * *

><p>I had been quiet for quite some time. I kept thinking of what I had to expect. How would my friends be? Would they even be alive?<p>

"are you alright?" I looked up to see Hiccup fly next to me. Stoick was sitting behind him and was looking at me as well.

"yeah, just…nervous and….well, scared." Hiccup looked at me.

"I understand. But, you gotta have faith that they're alright." I smiled at him.

"thanks." I looked back in front of me to see an island in the distance.

"there it is." I pointed at the island.

"alright. C'mon, gang." Hiccup looked back at the rest as I flew faster. As we came closer I gasped.

"everything… is burned down…" I looked at the forest. The village was also completely destroyed and burned. As I landed I looked around in shock. There was no sign of live… There were no dragons around as well. As I started walking I stepped on a burned axe.

I took a step back and looked at it as I heard the others land.

"wow…." I saw Hiccup walk up next to me. I sighed and looked around before my eyes went wide.

_Dad….._

I slowly started walking to a familiar burned area. I knelt down and touched the ground as tears formed in my eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>goodbye, great dragon master." As I was about to get hit I heard a scream.<em>

"_YMKE!" I looked to my left to see my father run towards me before he pushed me out of the way as the dragons fired._

"_DAD!" I landed on the floor as I saw flames burn in front of me._

"_NOOO!" I screamed as my father took the hit._

* * *

><p>"it's all my fault…" I clenched my fist as a tear dropped on the floor. I felt a warm breath in my neck and looked behind me. Fury cooed at me as I stood up.<p>

"I'm alright, girl." I wiped away my tears and looked at the others. I walked towards Hiccup as they were all looking around. I looked at Toothless to see his ears stand up before growling.

"what's wrong, bud?" I looked at Hiccup as he asked Toothless. A roar made us look up to a hole in the wall as a Stormcutter and Rumblehorn jumped through it.

"wait a minute…" I said as Toothless began to growl even more.

"run!" I saw the other teens run away as they got closer.

"NightSlash?" the dragons stopped in front of me before the Stormcutter began licking and bumping into me.

"NightSlash!" I scratched him as the other teens stopped and looked at us. The Rumblehorn stood next to me as I put my hand on his snout.

"Skullcrusher!" He gently cooed at me as I scratched him.

"wait, you know them?" I saw Hiccup come closer. NightSlash and Skullcrusher looked at him as I nodded.

"NightSlash is my brother's dragon, and Skullcrusher is, well…was, my father's dragon." I gently patted NightSlash. NightSlash looked behind him before running towards the hole. I looked at him to see a familiar person walk out of it.

"Y-Ymke?" I smiled as he walked towards me.

"Dennis!" I ran towards him before giving him a big hug.

"you're alive!" I chuckled before looking at him.

"I can say the same about you!" he smiled as I heard 2 voice scream my name.

"Ymke!" I looked up before I got body slammed into a hug by Rosanne, followed by Melina.

"oef!" we started laughing as we were lying on the ground before they got off and helped me up.

"you scared us to death!" I looked at Rosanne.

"well, sorry! I had to flee, otherwise I would have died." They stared at me before laughing again.

"we're just glad you're alright." Dennis put his hand on my shoulder.

"yeah, we are…" I looked behind him to see Xenysis walk towards us.

"Xeny…" he smiled at me before hugging me. I hugged him back before I heard Hiccup.

"sorry to interrupt…but…eh…what are we going to do now?" I looked at him as Toothless and Fury stood behind him.

"oh right! Guys, this is Hiccup. And this is Toothless, his Night Fury." They all stood frozen in place and looked at Toothless and Fury in shock.

"two….Night Furies?" I stood next to Hiccup and nodded.

"what an odd coincidence, right?" he smiled awkwardly and nodded at me.

"well, I'm Hiccup and like she said, and this is Toothless." Toothless smiled without his teeth at the others. They all smiled back. I spoke up again.

"so….what happened to the village?" everyone's smile dropped before Dennis spoke up.

"everything is burned to the ground, all our supplies are gone. The ships are all destroyed. I'm afraid we have no chance of surviving the winter like this." I looked at them sadly.

"I could ask my father if you guys can stay on Berk for the winter?" everyone looked at Hiccup.

"that would be great, but the island is almost destroyed, even with a lot of help we'll never be able to rebuild it completely." Dennis spoke again.

"Hiccup!" everybody looked at Stoick. I titled my head to the side before smiling.

"I think Skullcrusher likes your father, Hiccup." Skullcrusher was sniffing Stoick and bumping his head against him.

"what is this dragon doing!?" I chuckled as he pushed Skullcrusher away, but Skullcrusher continued anyway.

"I think Skullcrusher likes you, Stoick." I walked over to them and petted Skullcrusher.

"what?" I looked at him.

"well, Skullcrusher is going to need someone to take care of him now." I looked at Hiccup as he walked towards us.

"me?" Stoick looked at us. I nodded and smiled at him.

"he likes you, dad. I'm sure he'll be just as good as a dragon as Thornado." Stoick looked at his son as I stood next to Skullcrusher. Stoick looked at Skullcrusher and held out his hand. Skullcrusher looked at it before gently pushing his snout against Stoick's hand. I smiled as they bonded. Stoick looked at Skullcrusher before nodding.

"well, I like him too." I chuckled as Dennis walked towards Stoick.

"Stoick, right?" Stoick looked at my brother.

"can I talk to you?" Stoick nodded at him before walking after him.

"Ymke." I turned around to see the others walk towards Hiccup and me. Astrid, Fishlegs, the twins and Snotlout joined us as well.

"I think you might want to have this." Rosanne held out my old armor. I smiled and took it from her.

"thanks!" I quickly opened the backpocket and grabbed my journal. I saw it was still intact and smiled.

"your map is destroyed by the way…" I looked at Xenysis and nodded.

"that's okay. I'm just glad you guys survived." I smiled at the three before my smile dropped.

"wait…where is Dragonose?" they all looked at each other before looking back at me with a sad expression.

"we couldn't find him. We're afraid he….didn't make it." I looked at them I shock before I looked at the ground.

"what about my father?"

"he and the others had a proper burial this morning." I looked up before I spoke again.

"where are the other survivors?" Melina pointed at the cave.

"in there." I nodded.

"…then it's settled." We all turned to Dennis and Stoick.

"good news everyone. Stoick and I discussed some things and we came to a good conclusion." Everyone looked at them with an eyebrow raised.

"well, tell us." Hiccup spoke up.

"since Nooy is….well, destroyed, Stoick and me agreed to bring the people and dragons that survived to Berk, and that we'll go and live there." Everyone looked at each other.

"that sounds great!" I heard Melina say.

"yeah!" Rosanne agreed.

"I'll go and tell the people in the caves. We'll let them search their houses for anything valuable that they can bring along." Xenysis said before heading to the cave.

While they continued talking about what would happen on Berk, I headed towards my house.

"woah…" I looked at my house, or…what was left of it.

"is, or… you know…was, this your house?" I saw Hiccup walk up to me.

"yeah…" I slowly walked "inside" of my house and looked around. I saw my helmet lay on the ground, covered by burned pieces wood. I picked it up and put it on a table close to me.

"let's see what survived the attack." I looked a Hiccup before climbing up the stairs which were still whole, well…most of it. I saw my room wasn't there anymore. The floor was broken just like the furniture. I stood on the edge of the stairs before gliding down and looking at some half burned sketches.

"anything of valuable still down there?" I looked up to see Hiccup.

"I don't think so…" I looked around before I turned back to Hiccup.

"let's go then." As I was about to climb back up I noticed something.

"hang on a minute." I jumped back on the ground before I kicked some wooden planks on the floor.

"what are you doing?" Hiccup jumped down as I kicked another time and the floor cracked, causing us to fall through. Hiccup and I landed on the ground below us and groaned.

"owww." I got off the floor and looked around.

"what is this place?" Hiccup sat up and looked around as well.

"no way….so it does exist." I smiled before standing up.

"what does?" Hiccup looked at me.

"the Secret Library of my grandmother."


	9. Secret Library

**AN: new chapter! Yaaaay!**

**Well, let's see what happens now, shall we ;P sorry if the chapter is short btw!**

**again, can you guys give me some ideas for one shots/two chapters of small stories I can include to make the entire story longer? It'll be fun! :D**

**Hope you guys like it! **

**Anyway! please leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already XP**

**Answer to review guest: Ymke and Hiccup, together? well, only if more people want to, cause I wasn't planning on it to be honest**

* * *

><p>"a secret library?" Hiccup stood up and looked around to see all kinds of books. It wasn't that big, but there were probably 100 or more books in here.<p>

"yeah, my grandmother made it. she was the one who made peace between dragons and Vikings 50 years ago." I grabbed one of the books and blew of the dust. I coughed a few times before checking the title.

"Deadly Nadder…" I opened it and looked at one of the pages.

"this book… it has everything you need to know about a Deadly Nadder!" Hiccup stood next to me and looked inside.

"how did she know all this!? Wait, Nadders have special characteristics which depend on where they live?" I nodded.

"Nadders who live in cold places have bigger and thicker spikes than those who live in warm places." I gave the book to Hiccup and grabbed another one.

"Adventure journal 5…" I opened it and looked inside.

"_day 182. Today FireStorm and I arrived at the highest mountain in the world. _

_I'd like to call it: Mount Everest. _

_FireStorm told me her group was there. It was the only place where Night furies mated._

_When FireStorm and I arrived the Night Furies where distant to the sight of me. _

_FireStorm showed them I meant no harm before I could come any closer. _

_It turned out their Alpha male was Firestorm's mate. It was unlike any dragon species I have ever encountered before. _

_It turns out Night Furies have an Alpha male and female! It's an amazing discovery I made that I'll add to the book once I return home to Nooy. I have to return soon anyway, otherwise Gerrit and Thorbrandr rip each other apart. My husband can't be left alone with those two."_

I closed the book as Hiccup was listening full with wonder. Underneath the text was a detailed drawing of a Night Fury.

"she found Night Furies? A whole group of them?" I nodded.

"and it turns out her dragon, FireStorm, was also a Night Fury." Hiccup smiled at the book.

"amazing…" I looked around before looking at Hiccup.

"we have to bring all these book to Berk. We can learn much more about dragons!" Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"maybe there is something in here that can help." I looked around before spotting a basket where normally a lot of fish can be stored in.

"there! We can fit all of them in there, I think at least." I grabbed and opened it before nodding at Hiccup.

"let's stack them in here." Hiccup agreed and started grabbing some books before handing them to me.

"incredible." He looked at some of the titles.

"it's good I found this place, right?" Hiccup nodded as I kept stacking the books.

* * *

><p>"that's should be all of them." Hiccup said as we looked around.<p>

"let's check behind the shelves to be sure." Hiccup nodded and pushed some of the shelves to the side. I stood up and pushed some away myself.

"nothing here." Hiccup said. I looked around before shaking my head.

"nothing here too." Hiccup nodded before I walked to the basket and lifted it up.

"let's get out of here." Hiccup nodded before he climbed out of it. I followed with the basket on my back. Hiccup gave me a hand and pulled me up as I was almost there.

"let's get my helmet and head back." Hiccup agreed as we climbed towards the stairs. Hiccup grabbed my helmet and handed it to me as I came down stairs.

"thanks." we walked out of the "door", or…what was left of it anyway. I looked back and sighed.

"I'm going to miss it…" I took a deep breath.  
>"well, let's go back to the other's, shall we?" I turned around and looked at Hiccup. He smiled at me as we walked down the hill.<p>

"Ymke and Hiccup sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g! first comes love, then come- OWWW." Ruffnut got hit by Astrid while Xenysis punched Tuffnut. Hiccup and I looked at each other before rolling our eyes.

"are they always that annoying?" I looked at Hiccup.

"you'll get used to it. or…well, even I haven't gotten used to it...so, we're doomed." I looked at Hiccup before whispering.

"will anyone notice if Fury eats them?" Hiccup chuckled.

"everybody will probably be grateful." I grinned as we arrived.

"there you two are." I saw most of the survivors had already packed their stuff and were standing near their dragons.

"sorry, we got held up." I pointed at the basket I had just put down.

"what's in there?" I saw Dennis walk towards me.

"books." He looked at me confused.

"how are there so many books?"I smiled at him.

"oh, we just found grandmother's secret library, that's all." He looked at me amazed.

"really? I thought grandma destroyed those books before she passed away!"

"me too. But it turns out she hadn't." I saw the last people joined us.

"anyway, looks like everyone is here." I looked around as the last dragons joined us.

"so, is everyone ready to go?" Stoick spoke up. Everyone nodded and started mounting their dragons. I petted Fury before mounting her. I looked around to see everyone was ready to go.

"alright! Follow me, everyone!" Hiccup and Toothless toke off and everyone followed, except me. I looked around for a while before sighing.

"something wrong?" I saw Xenysis and Equitar next to us.

"no, it's just…." I took a deep breath and looked around.

"I'm gonna miss it."

"me too. But, we can't stay here. it's best we move on and leave everything that happened here behind us." I looked at Xenysis and gave him a small smile.

"I guess…" I repositioned the basket on my back before petting Fury.

"let's go, girl." Fury cooed back before we took off. Xenysis and Equitar followed us as we flew after the others.

I looked behind me and smiled as Nooy slowly started disappearing from my view.

I smiled as I remembered some of my favorite memories from my childhood. My smile disappeared as I remembered something.

* * *

><p><em>First day of Dragon training<em>

_Everyone's mouth was open as Fury and I walked into the arena._

"_what is she doing here?"_

"_how does she have a dragon?"_

"_what kind of dragon is that?"_

_I smiled at Fury before standing next to the other kids._

"_alright kids." My father was standing in front of us. _

"_today all of you will bond with a dragon. That dragon will become your life long best friend, so pick well! Any questions before we start?" he looked t the other kids who were still staring at Fury._

"_none? Alright then." My father motioned at Xerxis who opened the doors to let out young dragons._

_I looked at the kids who were standing next to me._

_First there was Xenysis, then Dusty and Luna. Beside them stood Dagný, Eira, Chancey and Hypercraze. _

_They were all 6 years old while I was still 5. I pouted before looking at the other dragons._

_There were 3 Changewings, 1 Deadly Nadder, 1 Typhoomerang, 1 Thunderdrum and 1 Timberjack._

_Most of them were bigger than Fury, but maybe that was because they were older. My father motioned at Xenysis to be the first to bond with a dragon._

_Xenysis looked at his father before slowly walking towards the dragons. He held out his hand as the Nadder was the first to approach him. He slowly made contact with the dragon and put his hand against his snout. _

_He smiled happily before turning to his father._

"_look dad! I bonded with a dragon!" his father smiled at him as Xenysis petted the Nadder._

"_so, what will you name him?" my father looked at Xenysis._

"_eehh…..oh! I got it!" he looked at the dragon._

"_ekuitor! Or wait! Equitar!" I looked at him with a stupid expression._

"_why on earth would you call your dragon that!?" I said. He turned around and looked at me._

"_why do you care, oh great dragon princess!?" I stuck out my tongue to him before petting Fury._

"_next person!" my father said as Xenysis and I kept glaring at each other._

* * *

><p>"<em>show off." <em>

"_know it all."_

_Xenysis and I both crossed our arms and looked at each other annoyed. We were all learning how to brush and wash a dragon. Fury and Equitar were playing with water away from us. I looked at Fury to see her ears jump up before roaring. We turned around to see a dragon jump towards us._

"_watch out!" I pushed Xenysis out of the way before I got hit by the dragon. I screamed as it hit my back and pushed me to the ground. everything went black as I heard my father scream._

* * *

><p>I looked angrily in front of me. I clenched my fist and looked back to Nooy, which had completely disappeared out of sight.<p>

"I will avenge you, dad." I looked at my fist.

"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: reminder: can you guys give me some ideas for one shotstwo chapters of small stories I can include to make the entire story longer? **


End file.
